It is known that all the so-called “Clifford operations” can be realized by braiding and/or interferometric measurement within Ising systems. The fractional quantum Hall state
  v  =      5    2  is thought to be an (Ising system)×(U(1) system). The U(1) sector does not affect braiding and interferometry. However, it is known to alter the statistics (e.g., “twist factors”) of the quasiparticles. There have been many proposals for synthesizing superconductor/semiconductor (SC/SM) systems to realize a physical two-dimensional, chiral, topological, (px+ipy) superconductor (referred to herein as a “topological SC”) whose topological characteristics are purely Ising.
To extend beyond Clifford operations to universal quantum computation, it is sufficient to produce so-called “magic” states:
                                                                                                                                                                                      cos                          ⁡                                                      (                                                          π                              8                                                        )                                                                          |                        1                                            〉                                        +                                          sin                      ⁡                                              (                                                  π                          8                                                )                                                                              |                  Ψ                                〉                            ⁢                                                          ⁢              or              ⁢                                                          ⁢                              sin                ⁡                                  (                                      π                    8                                    )                                                      |            1                    〉                -                  cos          ⁡                      (                          π              8                        )                              |      Ψ        〉    ,which differ from one another by the Pauli operator σy. Given a magic state, Clifford operations, and measurement, one can build a π/8-gate, yielding, along with the Clifford gates, a universal gate set. An interferometer for producing magic states is, therefore, desirable.